


Embracing the New

by magician



Series: Proposal 101 Duology [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: sentinel_thurs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Continues fromProposal 101posted here earlier. It won't make a lot of sense unless you read that one first. This sequel came out in a rush like it couldn't wait.





	Embracing the New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sentinel Thursday to the prompt "New". Thanks to everyone at ST who said they wanted to know what happened after "Proposal 101".

The two men trudged slowly down the walkway to the airport terminal. After two layovers and almost 35 hours of travel, neither had the energy to go much faster.  
  
"Dad," came a call from the crowd, and Blair pointed to the frantically waving man.  
  
"Looks like David got your message, Eli," Blair said, grinning.  
  
David Stoddard hugged his father hard, then shook Blair's hand.  "You two must be exhausted after the storm delays. Do you have to go through Customs?"  
  
"No, thank goodness," Eli replied. "We did that at San Francisco International."  
  
"Well, let's get your bags.  Mom and Aunt Angie are cooking up a storm." David turned to Blair. "You're staying with us; Mom insists.  The guest room is all set up."  
  
"Your mom's a pearl beyond price," Blair replied. "How did she know all I'd want to do is fall onto a soft mattress and sleep for 24 hours?"  
  
"Long experience," Eli replied with a laugh.  "Let's go home."  
  
Blair nodded, but inside he was longing for a different place.  
  
*****  
  
Although he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, Blair felt obliged to come into Rainier to check for messages.  
  
"Blair! How wonderful to see you," Jean Simpson, the Anthropology Department's office assistant, greeted. She pulled out a stack of mail and handed it to him.  "You look like you need about three more days' rest, though."  
  
Blair laughed. "Maybe I'll get enough sleep when I retire.  Anything pressing?" he asked, pointing to the stack.  
  
"Not a thing that can't wait.  Your office is set up with a new computer and the latest software.  Oh, and you have a visitor," she added belatedly.  
  
Blair looked at her strangely. "Okay.  Then, I guess I'll be in my office."  
  
The etched glass of his door allowed him to see who was inside; someone--and, if he was honest, the only one--he'd longed eight months to see.  "Jim," he breathed softly as he opened the door.  
  
Jim smiled that smile that lit up Blair's world when it was directed at him. "Blair," he said, almost as softly.  "Sorry I didn't make it to the airport. Stakeout."  
  
Blair nodded his understanding and motioned Jim to sit down. "So, everything's going okay at work? No problems?"  
  
"No problems.  You trained me well." Jim gave him a crooked smile. "Although I missed having you around to help me work better.  Actually, I just plain missed you."  
  
"Me too, man."  
  
"How was Borneo?"  
  
"Fantastic. We gathered so much material.  I've got loads of pictures and a ton of notes to transcribe."  
  
"So… you'll be going back?"  
  
Blair shook his head. "No. The situation between the indigenous and migrants is getting dicey; it might not be safe to run another expedition.  And the old ways are dying out.  Not much more we can do to record the rituals than we've done already. Besides," he said with a smile, "I'm ready to stay put for a bit. Someplace where I can get regular hot showers and some Italian food."  
  
Jim studied his hands. "I put in a bigger water heater while you were gone.  And I make a mean spaghetti sauce."  He looked up at Blair. "The truth is, I had time to think about what you said before you left.  I think I was pushing you away after Alex, after so much hurt and the fear of losing you after the drowning. You were right; I was insensitive. Does that fall under 'fear-based responses'?"  
  
Blair opened his mouth to respond, but Jim held up a hand. "Please, Blair, let me get this out. You were also right about how I reacted to your dating. I think I was jealous of what they had with you, even though it didn't make sense to me at the time, so I took it out on you.  I did some soul-searching, trying to put aside my upbringing and… figure out my sexuality.  Maybe I'm what they call a late-bloomer; I'm still not sure, and I didn't want to have a casual fling to find out."  He looked into Blair's eyes. "I don't know where things will lead, but I'd like to find out, if you're willing."  
  
Blair smiled gently.  "I'm willing. Whatever you want, Jim. Wherever it leads."  
  
"So, will you move back into the loft?"  
  
"I don't think so, not yet." Blair put a hand on Jim's arm to stop him from speaking. "I'm staying at Eli's beach house for now. Jim, our relationship has been so unusual, right from the start. Perhaps we could try something conventional, like dating?" Jim nodded.  
  
"I also need to find a job.  I have a feeling I'm not going to like Rainier's politics, even if Edwards is gone. I'll keep a professional connection through publishing and Eli will sponsor me. But I'm still not ready to go back to that merry-go-round."  
  
"Well, I've heard there's an opening at Cascade PD for a forensic anthropologist."  
  
"You're kidding," Blair said. "How the hell did that happen?"  
  
Jim gave a one-shoulder shrug. "A certain police captain did a presentation showing how useful one could be--how useful the one we had was, even if he was ABD.  He pulled out all our cases and did the statistics, even put it in a PowerPoint slide show. You'd have been impressed."  
  
"I am, and a little shocked to be honest.  How long has the position been open?  Have they had any takers?"  
  
"Last week," Jim smirked, which made Blair laugh. "There've been a few applications, but I don't think any of them will be suitable." Jim suddenly looked serious. "I'm not the only one who did some soul-searching after you left, Chief. Simon realizes he screwed up big time.  
  
"But he's not doing it to make amends to you specifically; it's a legitimate position. The chief and city council really see how valuable having an anthropologist on staff would be.  So, are you interested?"  
  
"Well… I have had other offers. Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles."  
  
"But none of those have Cascade's lovely weather.  Or other attractions," Jim murmured as he moved closer.  
  
"Mm, I see what you mean.  I guess I'd better get my application in.  I wonder if they’re open to negotiations.  Where I'll work, who I'll work with, fringe benefits…"  
  
Jim gave Blair another mega-watt smile. "What say we get out of here and start those negotiations?"  
  
Blair shyly reached for Jim's hand. Their clasp felt right, and together they walked out of Blair's office and into the rare Cascade sunshine.

 

~~the end~~

 


End file.
